


Spiders

by SophieBooBob



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Grown up AU, M/M, This is my first fic but eh, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieBooBob/pseuds/SophieBooBob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto finds a spider in his appartment and Akaashi is the only one there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders

Walking up the stairs of his apartment building after a long day of work, Akaashi was just about ready to kick off his shoes and pass out on his bed. There had been issues with the heating system in his office, his printer had miraculously broken and his boss had added two extra reports to his workload, leaving Akaashi drained and done with the day.

As he reached the top of the staircase and walked out into the corridor he found himself looking at his hardly-even-an-aquaintance neighbour pacing in the hallway looking extremely distressed. Both of his hands were gripping his now messy white and black hair, pulling it seemingly quite hard. His eyes were wide with worry and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth. He basically looked like the dictionary definition of anxious. Akaashi approached him slowly, not wanting to startle the man. 

"Um.. Excuse me?" he said softly. Regardless of how gentle his voice was, the man tensed up and swivelled on his feet to face the other. 

"Woah hi! I'm Bokuto!" he exclaimed before laughing awkwardly, moving one hand down to the back of his neck nervously and using the other to wave weakly at Akaashi. 

"Hello...I'm Akaashi... I was just wondering if you're alright? You seem worried" he asked, hoping that there wasn't any real issue so he could go inside and forget about this interaction entirely.

His neighbour forced out another nervous laugh and attempted to smile. 

"I'm okay! Haha but..." he trailed off looking down and furrowing his brows deeply. 

"But?" Akaashi prompted, raising his eyebrows and shooting Bokuto an impatient glare. 

"But there's a massive spider in my apartment right in the middle of the hall and I threw at least seven books at it and I think one of them hit it maybe but then it JUMPED at me so I escaped immediately and now I'm pretty sure that it's right behind the door waiting so it can murder me" Bokuto admitted all in one breath, staring the other man dead in the eyes all the while. Akaashi was unsure how to respond. 

"Uhhh..."

"Oh god I'm sorry for just loading all of that on you! We've hardly even spoken before and now you probably think I'm really weird and crazy but Akaashi the spider was SO BIG!" Bokuto groaned, running his hands through his hair once more.

"Would you like me to get rid of it for you, Bokuto-San?" Akaashi offered, fighting back a sigh. Bokuto's eyes lit up immediately, a wide grin spreading across his face as he rushed towards the other man. 

"Really?! You would do that?!" He asked excitedly. After a moment's hesitation, Akaashi nodded his head, causing Bokuto to hoot with joy and dart over to the door. He was happily putting his keys into the lock when suddenly his expression darkened and his head turned to face the shorter male. 

"Wait... You're one of those crazy fearless people aren't you?" He asked, suspicion written across his features. "I don't know if I can trust someone who isn't scared of spiders..." he muttered.

"Well if you would rather me leave you out here then I will oblige" Akaashi responded without skipping a beat, already taking a step towards his appartment. 

"No wait!!" Bokuto yelped reaching out to grab his neighbour's arm. "Just... Be careful in there" he whispered, turning his head and looking at the door dramatically. A small smile played at lips Akaashi's lips, he'd never met anybody quite like Bokuto. However, from this one meeting alone he can tell that it's a good job that he did. 

"I will take caution, Bokuto-San" Akaashi assured, before grabbing the door handle and entering the room without looking back.

Bokuto's appartment wasn't as messy as he would have expected, only a few books scattered about the floor from the previous attempts at killing the spider. There were several volleyball posters on the walls and at least three pairs of trainers in an untidy pile by the door. The room was lit dimly as only a small lamp in the living room was on at the moment, so Akaashi decided to turn on the light before he did any spider hunting. It wasn't hard to locate the switch as the apartment layout was similar to his own, so he quickly got to work. His steps were quiet as he tiptoed about the floor, his eyes searching the ground. 

Upon seeing no spiders in the immediate area, Akaashi decided to go around the corner to see if it had scurried off to the corridor leading to the bedroom, but as soon as he looked at the floor there he stopped in his tracks. There were hundreds, of tiny black specs spreading out across the ground, moving quickly in every direction. At the centre of the hallway was a very large looking spider with more tiny babies leaving the egg sac next to it. The floor was covered with little spiders and even Akaashi, who wasn't scared of spiders in the slightest, decided that it was time for retreat. He quickly paced towards the door before the mass of arachnids could reach him, swiftly pulling down the handle, leaving and closing the door behind him.

Bokuto shot up to his feet from where he had been sat on the floor, staring at Akaashi with wide eyes expectantly. 

"Did you do it?! Where did you put it?! What ha-" 

"Bokuto-San" Akaashi interrupted, turning to face the owl like man. "I'm afraid that the original spider was pregnant and now there are probably two hundred babies on your floor as well as her." He added swiftly, his face looking only slightly more panicked than his usual indifferent expression. Bokuto instantly blanched and his jaw dropped. 

"Two... Two hundred.... Spiders" he mumbled lamely, looking up at the ceiling as though it would send him some help.

"I am sorry I could not help" Akaashi stated with a polite nod for good measure. 

"What am I going to do?! I can't call the exterminators at this time... I'm homeless!" Bokuto hooted, gesticulating wildly, his owl eyes searching Akaashi for answers. He did feel bad for the other man, it's very unfortunate to have a spider hatch her eggs in your home, and seeing his pained expression made Akaashi do something he would have never expected. 

"Would you... like to perhaps stay a night in my apartment? You can call the exterminators tomorrow that way" he offered casually. 

"Really?! It's not too much trouble?!" Bokuto asked, grabbing his neighbour's shoulders and getting very close to him. Akaashi felt himself blush at the sudden proximity of Bokuto's face, the other man realising straight away and moving back, sporting his own blush now. 

"Yes, it's no trouble really... Plus I was only going to order pizza for dinner anyway" 

"Thank you Akaashiiiii!" Bokuto squealed, bouncing on the soles of his feet as the other man unlocked his apartment door and went inside.

Perhaps this would be fun, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda my first fic but I saw one of those au posts on tumblr and it inspired me to write! I was gonna write more but I decided to leave it here for now, I might continue though in future, who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
